


Debriefing with Red Team aka. Time for a Drink

by theTempest724



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theTempest724/pseuds/theTempest724





	Debriefing with Red Team aka. Time for a Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niyuu_Trickster_Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat/gifts).




End file.
